Last Men Standing!
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: THIRD ONE-SHOT WITH ALIIXO! The Sonic boys suddenly they have some competition when a new group of attractive, fierce and talented guys come to town. Are they here to swoon and take away the team's girls? How are the guys going to react? What have they got planned? Most importantly, who will be the Last Men Standing! FIND OUT!


**Wassup, FFN?  
>aliixo and I have just completed our third fanfic one-shot for you all! Another piece about Sonic and the gang with plenty of fun, laughs and mushy business. Make sure to review and let us know what you would like to see next time! BIG SHOUT OUT TO JMxJLxRT FOR LETTING US USE HER OCs.<br>Be sure to keep up-to-date with my profile, I have a new story coming out in the very near future! This one was a request from a reader of my stories, so it will be something a little different to what I'm used to!  
>Peace out! xx<strong>

A typical, sunny day on the planet of Mobius and the Sonic Team are hanging about their homes. Well, sort of... Sonic and Tails were in the garage, fiddling with the X-Tornado, Knuckles guarding the Master emerald, as always and Shadow probably propped under a tree somewhere, keeping to himself. As for the girls, Blaze, Cream and Rouge are at Amy's place enjoying a refreshing glass of iced tea on the front lawn and chatting away like normal teen girls do. Rouge, being the eldest of the girls, was about to turn nineteen and planned to spend the night with her friends.

'We have been pretty set in our ways, lately.' Blaze admitted.

'You're not wrong, we should do something today?' Cream suggested.

'Good idea Cream! Since it's close to Rouge's birthday, we should let her decide.' Amy chirped up, turning to the ivory bat. 'So Rouge, where do you wanna go?'

'Do you really need to ask, Hun? Shopping of course!' Rouge smirked her usual suggestive smirk. All the girls gave a little cheer at her suggestion and stood up together.

'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Amy exclaimed excitedly as the girls grabbed their belongings and walked out of her house, chatting up a storm along the way.

The girls reached their destination fast, since Amy lived close to the Station Square Mall. The girls had wide smiles as they all walked in together. They browsed every store that they saw, trying on new things and just having a fun time in general. They came across a shop that specifically sells women's undergarments. Rouge's eyes sparkled seeing them on display and walked over to it, the girls trailing behind since they're not as comfortable with this as Rouge is. Rouge turned to the girls and gave a little side smirk, also taking notice of their nervousness.

'You girls alright if I check out this store?' Rouge asked, giving them a choice to stay outside or be brave enough to walk in. They all shared looks before turning back to face the snow-coloured bat.

'Yeah sure. We'll wait out here though.' Blaze stated, linking arms with Cream and walking a few steps away, Amy stayed put though, smiling a little. Rouge raised an eyebrow at the pink hedgehog.

'You're coming in?'

'Yeah, wanna check out a couple of things.'

Rouge was a little impressed, usually she'd just blush and basically run away from the store as if it was going to eat her alive, but this time she's staying. Rouge smirked, hoping she could take it until she was done in there.

'Alright then, Hun. Just don't run out on me." Amy nodded and they proceeded into the store.

Glancing around, there was all sorts of undergarments, all different colours and designs. It made Amy a little nervous but she sucked it up. Rouge picked out a few things and walked up to the cash register, buying the items. The girls walked out of the store and Amy gave a silent sigh of relief. Rouge heard it and chuckled.

'Couldn't take it, Pinky?' Amy blushed red and stayed silent, squirming down a little while walking, which caused the girls to burst out in laughter. Amy blushed even more but closed her eyes and laughed along with them, not realising she was about to run into someone.

She came into contact with something hard, making her fall on her behind. Muttering an 'oww' she stood up slowly, looking up to see the person she had walked into. There were a group of boys; a red hedgecat, a green hedgehog, a white bat and a grey wolf.

'Hey, watch where you're going. You almost took my friend out!' Rouge stated angrily as she helped Amy to her feet.

'Sorry there, are you hurt?' The red hedgecat asked politely as he looked into Amy's eyes.

'I... uh... no, thank you.' Amy stuttered before smiling.

'Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Flame. Flame the Hedgecat.' Flame said as he took Amy's hand and kissed it gently, causing all the girls to stop breathing.

'I-I'm Amy. Amy Rose.' She replied.

'What a beautiful name! These are my best mates, Conner, Darius and Cyro.' Flame said as he gestured to his friends.

'It's really nice to meet you. Uh, these are my best friends, Rouge, Blaze and Cream.' Amy replied, gesturing to the three girls behind her.

The boy's next move took the girls by storm. They walked up to them, Conner to Blaze, Darius to Rouge and Cyro to Cream, took their hands and kissed them gently. The exact same way Flame had done to Amy. The boys looked up into the girl's eyes and nodded before stepping back next to Flame like nothing had happened, like this was the normal way they greeted people.

'Please, let us take you out for a smoothie or something? It's the least I can do after knocking over your friend here!' Flame chuckled.

'That sounds really nice, thank you!' Blaze agreed.

The group made their way over to the smoothie shop, guided by Flame, of course. The girls couldn't believe they have met such charming men all together! I mean, have you ever met a guy who kisses your hand the first time they meet you?

Once they made it to the shop, they walked up to the front counter and ordered their drinks before taking a seat at a fairly large table. They began chatting to one another, getting to know each other, and let me tell you... the girls were LOVING this!

'So Amy,' Flame started, putting on a charming smile. 'What do you do for a living?'

Well that's easy, I usually do some gardening, practice my fighting skills, dance... things like that!' Amy replied, she left out the major part where she chases Sonic asking him to go out with her until she loses him, but she wasn't going to tell him that, he might think she's a maniac!

Amy shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'How about you? I'm sure someone as charming as you might do something amazing for fun!' She mentally slapped herself; she was horrible at flirting. But he seemed to not mind since he chuckled cutely at her.

'Nah not really, dealing with Dairus every day is hard though.' Amy giggled while Dairus glared at him a little from the other side of the table, before turning back and speaking with Rouge.

Meanwhile with Rouge and Dairus:

'So Darius, where are you guys from?' Rouge said with her usual, seductive smile.

'Oh you know, a little from here and a little there.' He smiled at her.

'Is that so?' Rouge giggled.

'Yeah, but mainly outside of the city. I'm guessing you ladies live not too far outside the city?'

'You guess right.'

The two continued to gaze at each other with charming, dazzling eyes and sweet, seductive smiles. That was, up until a certain Knuckles head popped into the ivory bat's head. She suddenly felt a strange emotion run through her entire being for the first time. Guilt. She ruffled her hair a little and then noticed Darius staring at her shopping bag out of the side of his eyes, making her slightly nervous, if that was possible. She kicked it behind her seat before looking over to Blaze and Cream talking to the guys they had just meant.

They seemed to be getting along with the two boys very nicely. Were Silver and Tails even crossing their minds? What is happening to her? Rouge the Bat is the last person to think about this kind of stuff. It's usually either Amy or Cream, maybe even Blaze on an off day but never her. She turned her headed to try and cover her worried expression to see four very familiar faces... if the girls weren't thinking about them now, they were about to!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver made their way into the same exact smoothie shop as the girls. They had nothing better to do, so they all decided to hang out there. They all ordered what they wanted and sat down at a table close to the girls.

They were all arguing about who is the best football player until Tails caught something from the corner of his baby blue eyes. It was the girls, sitting with guys they didn't know. His eyes widened a little, becoming a bit suspicious of them, who are they? Why are the girls with them? Why do they all have small blushes...on their faces?

'Hey guys,' Tails interrupted their talk, which caused them to all direct their attention to the kitsune. 'You realise the girls are over there, hanging out with some other guys.'

The boy's heads all spun directly to the girls table, watching them all chat with bright smiles on their faces. They all watched in silence as the girls laughed at something the grey wolf said. They all directed their attention back onto each other.

Does anyone know who they are?' Silver asked, feeling a bit sad that Blaze was with another man, but putting on a blank expression. The boys all shook their heads, not knowing what else to do except stare back at their table.

Sonic felt something weird brewing inside him when he saw Amy laughing at the red hedgehog's joke, some weird feeling he's never felt before, but he didn't like it, it's making him angry and frustrated, he just wanted to go over there, rip that guy away from Amy and...

Without his consent, his legs began to move over to their table. He finally realised he moved when he was right at their table, towering over the rosy hedgehog. The group went silent as Sonic stood there, with Tails, Knuckles and Silver backing him up. It was completely silent for the group before Sonic opened his mouth and spoke with confidence.

'Hey girls,' He winked at them, taking notice of Rouge's anxious face, he gestured to the boys sitting in front of them. 'Who are these guys?'

Amy, Rouge, Cream and Blaze froze solid for a few seconds. They all felt guilty about being out with other guys, why? They had no reason to be, it's not like they were actually _with_ the boys they've known forever. Although, putting it that way makes it sound worse. The girls finally shook it off before exchanging looks at each other, seeing who was going to speak.

'Oh, well this is Flame and Darius.' Amy said as she gestured to the two boys on either side of her.

'And this is Cyro and Connor, we met them earlier this morning.' Blaze said as she gestured to the boys on her side of the table.

'Is that so?' Silver said, keeping his expression as blank as possible.

'Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Tails, these are my friends Sonic, Knuckles and Silver.' Tails said quickly with a nervous smile.

The booths at the booth quickly stood up before extending their arms to shake the team's hands. There was no denying, Sonic and the others were a little surprised at their gesture but of course they accepted it before shaking hands.

'So how did you meet our girls?' Knuckles said boldly, causing Rouge to arch an eyebrow.

'Oh, well, Flame here accidently bumped into Amy and as an apology we decided to take the girls out for a drink.' Connor said with a smile.

'Really?' Sonic said slowly.

'Yeah, well, I felt pretty bad. Pushing over a beautiful young lady into the dirt, she deserved a proper apology.' Flame said as he looked at Amy with his big, dazzling eyes.

'Oh, Flame... T-Thank you.' Amy stuttered as she tried to hide her blushes.

Sonic's eyes widened at Amy's face, the face she usually saved for him. He felt his blood boil and something awful rise up in his stomach, but he had to force himself to contain it. He'd only just met these guys, he had to find out what their deal was before he picked a fight.

'So, Knuckles, what did you mean by 'your girls'? Darius asked as he subtly moved closer to Rouge.

'Uh... well, we've been very close friends with them for a very long time, we've worked together and all that kind of stuff.' Knuckles stammered, mentally face palming.

'I see. Well, if I was so bold to say, I certainly wouldn't mind calling her 'my girl' either.' Darius said as he amended Knuckles words and looked directly at Rouge, making her acutely uncomfortably... yet still kind of turned on.

Something snapped in Knuckles brain, and unfortunately, he didn't have the same self-control as Sonic or the others. Tails could swear he actually heard Knuckles screams in his head. Steam was almost burst out his ears, his fists were clenched and ready to take action on the male bat. His entire being was shaking as he eyed off the one trying to steal Rouge away. Sonic and the others had to think fast!

'Anyway! We best be going, we'll see you around.' Tails said as he pushed Knuckles towards the door.

'See you, later.' Flame waved, more so to Sonic.

Sonic and Silver gave small waves to the new boys before saying casual goodbyes to the girls and left the shop. They walked outside to find Tails trying to calm down a very hothead echidna... something told them that these boys were going to cause trouble.

The girls all glanced at each other, their skin a little paled; they could automatically tell the boys were jealous. It's a girl thing. The boys smiled a little and turned back to their company, picking up where they left off in their separate conversations. They all had a wonderful time until it was time to close the smoothie shop. They all stood up together, still engrossed into their talk as they headed towards the front exit of the shops.

'I-It was r-really n-nice hanging with you l-lovely ladies...' Cyro spoke up shyly, a bright blush spread on his muzzle as he spoke to the girls, but mostly Cream. The boys all chuckled silently at his shyness.

'Yeah! We should all hang out again!' Cream replied cheerfully, her face beaming with joy. The girls all agreed and took down their numbers on their cell phones. The girls said their goodbyes to the newly found friends and walked off, same with the boys, but not before noticing that Flame and Amy were still standing together, talking quietly while giggling a little. They all patiently waited, smiling at the sight before them.

'So, here's my number.' He handed the phone back to Amy. 'I'll make sure to message you goodnight, and that's a promise.' He winked, which caused Amy to become a bit flustered.

'Oh, alright. I'll be waiting then.' Amy winked back, playing along. He smiled warmly before reaching out to her hand, giving it another little kiss.

'Until then... Rose.' He smiled his charming smile again before walking off with the rest of the boys. Amy stood there, a huge smile imprinted on her muzzle. No one had ever treated her with such respect and made her feel this good...

Amy turned around and ran up to the girls, laughing while doing so, the girls all laughed along with her. They all linked arms and began walking home from what happens to be an amazing day for the girls.

Meanwhile with the boys, Tails persuaded Knuckles and Silver to come back to his and Sonic's place to hang out for the afternoon. This turned out to be calming Knuckles down, cheering Silver up, Sonic drifting off into space and Tails having a brain aneurism. Knuckles had been going off the entire way home, and still hadn't shut up... for the whole past hour.

'This is ridiculous! These guys think they can just come in and expect the girls to fall madly in love with them?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'I love how he claims he doesn't have feelings for Rouge.' Silver said to Sonic, causing them both to snicker.

'Would you calm down, for God's sake, Knuckles! They were only out for a smoothie as an apology from that Fire or Flick or whatever his name was.' Tails rolled his eyes.

'You're not the only one that's pissed about seeing them out with them too, Knucklehead, so pipe down.' Silver stood up and ruffled Knuckles' head, trying to rile him up even more, if that was possible.

'See, Knuckles? You could start with admit you have feelings for Rouge like Silver here has... for Blaze, of course.' Tails smirked.

'You're flirting with the line, Tails.' Silver blushed as he pulled a soft drink out of the kitchen fridge.

'I do not have feelings for that crazy, bat! Why don't you pick on Sonic for a change?' Knuckles said gesturing to the blue hedgehog who was off in his own world.

'Sonic?' Knuckles repeated.

'Huh?' Sonic shook his head.

'Surely you're annoyed about seeing Amy out with those guys, especially how wrapped up she was with that red hedgehog-cat thing!' Knuckles yelled.

'Oh, uh... I dunno, not really.' Sonic shrugged before looking out the window.

'Is no one on my side here?! We have to do something?!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Like what?' Tails smirked.

'Sabotage?' Silver arched an eyebrow.

'Oh, God...' Sonic face palmed.

'That's not a bad idea, Silver.' A smile rose up slowly as he began pondering ways to get the girls back, which surprised everyone since he's such a hot-head.

'No Knuckles, were not going to 'sabotage' the girls! What happens if we get caught?' Tails exclaimed, trying to reason with the crimson coloured echidna. Tails, being as smart as he is, knew whatever Knuckles' plan was; It was going to backfire.

'Oh relax, Tails, stop being so negative,' Silver said, wrapping an arm around his less masculine shoulders. 'What happens if it does work? We'll have the girls back for sure! Or do you want Cream to fall for that grey wolf she was talking to?' Tails flushed and stopped speaking, knowing Silver, surprisingly, did have a point there.

'Alright then, we'll play along. What's your plan to get 'our' girls back?' Sonic asked humorously, obviously not taking this seriously, 'I mean; this is Knuckles were talking about! He can barely talk to Rouge without stuttering like crazy, what makes you think he could come up with a full-fledged, fool proof plan that's bound to work?'

'Hmph. You won't be teasing me once I tell you. Alright listen well, this is what were gonna do...' He proceeded onto telling the boys his plan. To say the boys were shocked was an understatement, they were beyond amazed that HE was the one to come up with such an awesome idea.

'That is a good plan I'll admit.' Tails started, smiling a little but then grew a little more serious. 'But how are we going to pull this off?'

'Don't worry lil' bud. We can do this!' Sonic said, giving him his traditional thumbs up and wink. Tails smiled, along with the other boys.

'Alright then. We'll start the plan in a week, to get all the preparations done, but for now; let's just keep an eye out on the girls.' The boys all whooped and cheered at the crazy idea, let's just hope everything goes according to plan...

'Did he really say that, Amy?' Cream exclaimed.

'It's the truth! I swear!' Amy wailed with glee.

'Wow, we've known these guys for not 24 hours and they're being such sweethearts.' Blaze smiled.

'I'm loving it.' Rouge smirked, causing the girls to giggle.

A few days later, Amy demanded her three friends to come to her house straight away. When Cream, Blaze and Rouge arrived at the pink hedgehog's home, they found her in her front yard, laying on the front lawn with a large goofy smile on her face. They cautiously walked up to her before she began to spit out everything that her and Flame had been texting about the past few nights. Flame telling her how beautiful and sweet she was and how he was glad he ran into her.

As it turns out, Amy wasn't the only one being sweet-talked by the new-comers, Blaze, Rouge and Cream had also been up the majority of the nights texting their new friends, who had being saying things along the same lines as Flame, but in their own way of course.

'They certainly are sweet, it's such a strange feeling to be treated like this.' Blaze admitted.

'You're a princess?' Rouge smirked, causing Amy and Cream to burst into hysterics.

'You know what I mean!' Blaze blushed before joining in with the laughter.

While the girls continued to laugh and chat about their new found, sweet and not to mention gorgeous friends... only a few metres away behind a few trees were four pairs of eyes watching on and wondering how they were possibly going to compete every time these new comers stepped it up a notch!

'Oh my, God. This is ridiculous!' Knuckles huffed.

'Chill out, Knux. Give it a few minutes and we set our plan in motion.' Tails smiled.

'How long now?' Silver questioned.

'5...4...3...'

'Now.' Sonic cut Tails off before stepping out from behind the trees and onto the path, basket in hand.

'Sonic! Dammit.' Tails huffed before looking back at the other two. They shrugged and followed behind him anyway.

'How's it going, ladies?' Sonic smiled as charmingly as possible as he stood in front of the girls.

'Oh, hi, Sonic. Fine thanks, you?' Amy smiled.

'Great! The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us for the day?' Sonic smiled as he gestured to the three bodies behind him.

'What? Really?' Rouge giggled.

'Yes, really.' Knuckles said through a smile and gritted teeth.

He walked right up to Rouge before taking her by the hand and helping her to her feet. Rouge's eyes widened as she came close to the red echidna's face, she had never been so surprised in her life. The other girls watched on in surprise as the boys watched on, happily watching the plan unfold.

'Ready to go, girls?' Sonic said as he walked up to Amy.

'Yeah, we have a great picnic packed.' Silver said, now right in front of the purple feline.

'And an amazing spot to have it, what do you all say?' Tails said as he know stood next to Cream.

The girls quickly exchanged frozen looks before nodding slowly. They smiled gratefully at their friends before walking down the path towards their surprise picnic, unable to string even the slightest of sentences together.

Sonic inwardly smirked; So far so good, let's just hope no one screws things up. The boys took the girls hands, much to their surprise, and guided them up a hill towards a silent meadow. Once they got up to the top, the girls couldn't believe their eyes; it was the most beautiful place they have ever been before!

'It's so...' Blaze started, unable to finish her sentence due to being at awe with its beauty. Flowers, all ranges, colours, shapes and sizes were all scattered everywhere, giving the place the radiant glow that made the girls speechless in the first place.

'Do you like it girls?' Tails perked up, after a while of the girls gawking. They all nodded eagerly, with the exception of Rouge who just smirked. The boys all smiled at their reply.

'Good, cause it's about to get even better!' Silver said as they all walked until they reached the exact middle of the meadow. The boys set up the picnic; Knuckles and Sonic spreading out the blanket to sit on while Tails and Silver set up the food, placing them on separate plates. The girls were even more surprised at this; why did the boys suddenly plan a picnic? Why were they suddenly so...confident around them? Being the dominant ones?

Sonic's voice called out to the girls, snapping them out of their thoughts. "You may have a seat now, ladies." He said with a posh accent, bowing politely. The girls giggled at Sonic trying to be a gentleman and were about to sit down until the boys took each one of their hands, helping them sit down.

'Allow us.' Silver explained while helping Blaze sit down. By now all the girls were a little flustered, including Rouge. The boys then took their seats next to them, happily smiling at them.

'Alright, anyone hungry?' Tails asked, getting out a serving spoon from the basket and held it up, as if showing off the dull metal spoon. They all chirped up, causing Tails to chuckle and serve everyone what they wanted to eat. Their choices were Chilidogs-of course- Homemade Pizza, Pasta and Buttered Bread. They all got their foods and bit into them, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing and beaming brightly.

'Wow. This is delicious! Who made it?' Amy asked, taking another fork full of pasta. The boys blushed as they remembered the mess they made in the kitchen trying to cook a decent meal.

'Uhh, we all did.' Knuckles stated casually, as if it wasn't a big deal. All the girls' mouths dropped. The boys...cooked? They were seriously surprising them with a lot of things today, what's next?

'Well, you certainly did a good job Knuckie..." Rouge said flirtatiously, rubbing a hand on his moon crescent on his chest. Knuckles' face was redder than a tomato, before mustering up enough courage and placed his abnormally large glove on her right cheek, cupping it lightly.

'Thanks. I made it especially for you...' Knuckles made sure to get a flirty wink in there too, and for the first time, Rouge didn't know how to reply. The group all watched the scene play out, shocked at Knuckles' boldness.

'Smooth move.' The boys all thought, inwardly clapping for the echidna.

'When did he learn to do that?' The girls all thought, inwardly cheering for Rouge to say something else.

For the first time ever, the boys were the once making conversation, asking what they had been doing or how their day had been going. Everything from what were their plans for the night to what was their favourite colour! The girls couldn't help become more and more flustered as the questions kept coming. They mainly stuck to their own conversations, such as Blaze to Silver, Sonic to Amy, but every now and then everyone would join together.

Knuckles was loving how worked up Rouge was getting at his bold attitude. She certainly wasn't used to being the beta species or 'not wearing the pants'. Every now and then he would give her a sideways glance and throw in a wink or slide his hand over hers, making her heart face and her cheeks flush. Tails was spoon feeding Cream some pasta off his own pasta at one point, making her blush, but exciting her at the same time. Blaze and Silver were laughing a joking before they got into a small tickle fight, secretly loving how close they were to each other. As for Sonic and Amy? They sat close to each other, talking and staring directly into each other's eyes.

'All right, Sonic. 'Fess up.' Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

'What's that, Miss Rose?' He said as he put a grape in her mouth, flustering her.

'W-What is all this? Since when have you boys become such... men?' Amy snickered.

'Amy! I'm offended.' Sonic said, sarcastically before winking at her.

'So you're all just doing this out of the goodness of your hearts?' Amy questioned genuinely.

'Yep. Is it a crime to treat four special ladies? One in particular.' Sonic question as he leaned closer so he could cup the side of Amy's face.

The pink hedgehog's eyes widened in amazement before her cheeks began to heat up and turn a very bright red. Sonic pretended to be lapping it up but in reality he was freaking out, he'd never been so nervous. He wasn't the only one though, Knuckles and Rouge were still waiting for each other to break, Silver was visibly sweating and Tails didn't have the guts to do anything else other than spoon feed Cream and smirk at her.

While the boys allowed their plan to slowly and seductively unfold, in the near distance four pairs of eyes were spying on the quaint little picnic...

'You've got to be freaking kidding me?' Cyro said.

'Shut up! You'll blow our cover.' Flame spat, ducking him behind a bush.

'These losers think they can come back in and make themselves look better than us, eh?' Darius suggested.

'It certainly appears that way.' Connor arched his eyebrow.

'What are we going to do about them?' Darius spat out of jealousy, seeing the red echidna lean even closer into Rouge just made his blood boil.

'I'll tell you what we're going to do,' Flame started, smirking in determination. 'We're going to upstage them. They think they can beat us? Heh. We'll show them.'  
>All the boys smiled, seeming to be thinking the same thing before jumping out of the bush and walking away, discussing the plan that's going to happen.<p>

Meanwhile, the boys decided to move to phase two of the plan; Make them putty in their hands. They continued to talk before all boys stole a short glance at each other. Knowing they should put their next part of the plan in action, they all scooted closer to the girl they were placed next to and stared into their eyes, smirking with a sexy edge to it. The girls all furiously blushed and froze, unable to process what was really happening. They snapped out of it and continued talking to the boys, a blush still evident on their faces.

Sonic, deciding to take it to the next level, placed an arm around Amy's waist, pulling her into the space between his legs, wrapping both his tan coloured arms around her stomach. All the chatter suddenly went away when they noticed the move Sonic was pulling. Amy was a deeper shade of red than Knuckles, if that was even possible and managed to relax in his arms. Sonic noticed and decided to have a little fun.

'Comfortable, Miss Rose?' Sonic whispered into her small pink ears, his hot breath sending tingles up and down her spine, she closed her eyes and nodded slightly, sighing in relaxation.

'Well, well. Who would of thought Big Blue would have the balls to pull something like this off?' Rouge stated, breaking the hedgehog couple out of their trance. Amy opened her eyes and caught Rouge smirking like crazy. She mouthed 'I will kill you.' Rouge chuckled and replied back 'Sure you will, Hun.'

Just when Amy was about to speak out to Rouge using her voice this time, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, vibrating Sonic's thigh a little. Amy muttered a 'sorry' and pulled out her phone checking the message; It was from Flame. She smiled instantly and opened the text he sent her, it said 'Hey Beautiful, I was wondering if you and the girls would like to accompany us to the movies later? Snacks on us? ;) xo'

Amy giggled and began writing back, oblivious to Sonic reading the message. He felt himself starting to get angry and tightened the grip around Amy's flat stomach. He couldn't believe this guy, he was already trying to hit on HIS girl while she was with him? Oh, that's just low.

Sonic leaned over again to read the message Amy would send him before she sent it, it read 'Hehe~ I'm intrigued Flame, the girls and I would love to! Pick us up at 7? xx' Amy pressed send before feeling the grip around her tummy tighten even more, a growling noise could be heard in her ear. She turned her head around to face an annoyed looking Sonic. Amy looked a bit uncomfortable over how tight his grip was.

'Uhh, Sonic... Could you not squeeze so tight? It's starting to hurt...' She asked awkwardly, not wanting him to unwrap his strong arms around her. Sonic snapped out of his annoyed state and sent an apologetic look at Amy.

'Oh, Sorry.' He loosened his arms but kept them there. Amy smiled and leaned over, placing the softest kiss Sonic had ever felt on his cheek. She muttered a 'thanks' in his ear, not noticing the bright blush on his muzzle. He smiled, liking the kiss WAY too much.

Knuckles, Tails and Silver began to feel the pressure, realising that their ladies were probably expecting something bold from them the same way Sonic had done for Amy. By the end of the picnic, no one had really stepped it up to Sonic's level, but Knuckles was able to wrap his arm around Rouge's waist and she leaned into him. Silver was able to throw in a few winks here and there when he could to Blaze, while resting his hand over hers, and Tails... well Tails just continued to spoon feed Cream. Literally.

The boys packed up the entire setting and walked the girls back to Amy's house where they had met them earlier that day, not losing their gentlemanly tone for even an inch of a second.

'We really hope you enjoyed your day with us, girls.' Tails smiled, eyeing off Cream.

'We certainly did, it was beautiful.' Blaze blushed, eyes still set on Silver.

'I'm still curious.' Rouge stated.

'Curious, eh?' Knuckles asked with a sexy grin, trying to persuade her out of them blowing their own cover.

'You guys planned this spontaneous picnic for no reason at all? Not because you want anything? Just out of the goodness of your hearts?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

'Of course!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were trying to mark their territory!' Amy laughed before the girls joined in.

The boys didn't find this funny, they instantly froze. Thought coursing through their minds at a million miles a minute, they knew now for sure they were busted. They were about to confess until the girls stopped laughing and looked at them strangely, almost worriedly. Possibly because of the scared expressions they were fashioning.

'I-I'm kidding, guys?' Amy stuttered.

'O-Oh! Of course you are! They're kidding, boys!' Sonic laughed and waited for the other boys to join in laughing.  
>'Well, we better let you guys go. Thanks for a wonderful day!' Cream exclaimed before she ran up an hugged Tails tight.<p>

'See you, Knuckie.' Rouge said seductively before planting a kiss on Knuckles cheek and follow Cream inside the house.

'See you later, boys.' Blaze and Amy said in sync before throwing a wink at both Sonic and Silver and closed Amy's front door behind them.

The boys stayed still and stared at the door in silence for a few seconds more before quietly turning around and walking down the front path of Amy's house. When they got onto the main dirt track, they instantly burst into cheers, laughter and infinite high-fives.

'We did it!' Tails cheered.

'We showed those jerks.' Knuckles exclaimed.

'I don't think we'll be worrying about them anymore!' Silver added.

'Not for another two hours at least...' Sonic huffed.

'What?' The other three said in sync as they turned to face the blue hedgehog.

'Amy got a text from Flame today. He invited her and the girls to the movies tonight and she said yes. It was all flirty and weird and all that crap.' Sonic sighed.

'God dammit!' Knuckles shouted.

'Wait now hang on a minute, how does Amy know the others will want to go?' Tails suggested.

'What do you mean?' Sonic questioned.

'I mean, maybe the day worked on the other three, just not Amy.'

'Yeah! Maybe the others girls won't go and it'll just be Amy and Flame!' Silver exclaimed.

'Geez, guys. That makes me feel so much better!' Sonic exclaimed sarcastically.

'Sonic you know as well as the rest of us that you're the one that has to worry the least. Isn't Amy eternally in love with you or some shit?' Knuckles smirked.

'Oh, shut up, Knucklehead.'

'I think what he means to say is, Amy won't choose that other twit over you. You know that, Sonic.' Tails smiled.

'I guess so.' Sonic shrugged.

Meanwhile back at Amy's house, the girls were gossiping and screeching with excitement about the day they had just had. At a few points they even had to pinch each other to make sure the whole thing wasn't just a dream. They were still amazed the boys had cooked, and they still couldn't work out where it had all come from. To say they were on cloud nine was a serious understatement.

'You know they stepped it up a notch when even Rouge was stumped for flirting techniques!' Cream giggled.

'I give you that one, Kiddo. Knucklehead got me good.' Rouge sighed, still trying to comprehend the situation.

'It really was a great day.' Blaze sighed, day dreaming about Silver.

'Yeah it was... Oh! By the way, we're going to the movies with Flame and the boys at 7.' Amy piped up.

'What now?' Rouge questioned.

'Yeah he text me earlier today and I said we'd be there.' Amy smiled.

'Don't you think there is something kind of wrong with that?' Cream said sadly.

'What do you mean, Cream?' Blaze questioned.

'I mean, we just had this amazing day with four of our favourite people in the world and now we're about to forget that for four guys we've just met?'

'It's not like it's a date? We're just going for a movie, sweetie?' Amy smiled.

'You all know as well as I do what their intentions are.' Cream said, growing angry.

'Cream, what are you saying? I thought you really liked Cyro?' Rouge questioned in surprise.

'No, I like Cyro. I really like Tails.'

Everyone was taken aback by the young rabbit's honesty, not to mention bravery. They stood there and stared at her for a second, maybe considering she could be right. Amy quickly shook it off before walking up to her young friend, startling Blaze and Rouge from their thoughts.

'Cream, today wasn't a date either. I know it was suspicious but we can't jump to conclusions. Tonight isn't a date either, just hanging out with new friends? We can't jump to conclusions there either, ok? They deserve a fair chance.' Amy smiled.

'I suppose that's true.' Cream admitted after a minute of silence.

'So, let's all freshen up and have a quick snack before we head out. We have not two hours before the movie starts!' Amy exclaimed as she stood up straight and smiled to all her friends.

All the girls stood up, smiling back before going and 'freshening up'. About an hour later, all girls stood before each other, dressed nicely for the movies. Amy sported a red floral shirt that ended above her belly button, showing off her flat stomach and denim jeans. She wore red ballet flats on her feet and managed to tie her short quills up in a high ponytail. She wore a peach colour lip gloss, making her lips shiny.

Rouge sported a black cocktail dress that stopped around mid-thigh, along with a gold belt, with matching gold heels that weren't too high. She wore black eyeliner and mascara, making her aqua eyes pop and skin coloured lipstick.

Cream sported a beige jumper with black skinny jeans, along with tan ugg boots. She wore no make-up, showing off her beauty that obviously came from Vanilla.

Blaze sported a graphic designed tee along with patterned tights. She wore black converses and left her hairstyle the way it is. She decided to wear lip gloss, making her pale lips shine.

They all complimented each other's outfits before Amy piped up. 'Well, we better get going, there are four cute boys meeting us there!'

The girls giggled and linked arms, walking out of the house and to the movies. They made it there in about ten minutes on foot, since the movies was inside the mall. The girls glanced around until noticing the new boys in one corner waiting for them. They all had a rose in their hand, which caused the girls to grin widely and walk over to them.

The boys perked up when they noticed the girls walking over to them. They all blushed a nice crimson colour. They all looked so beautiful...

They all held out the roses once the girls made it over. 'For you.' They all said in sync. The girls blushed too, taking the roses out of their hands, saying their share of 'thank you'

'Well, shall we go in?' Asked Cyro, holding out his hand for Cream, as did the rest of the guys. The girls glanced at each other nervously, suddenly thinking that this may be a date instead. Even though they were charmed at first, they're starting to get a little uncomfortable.

'Y-yeah sure! Let's go!' Amy said, trying to be polite and taking Flame's hand, as did the rest of the girls, but one thing they knew; It wasn't the same as holding Sonic's, Silver's, Knuckles' and Tails' hands...

As the girls walked into the theatre and took their seats, the boys whipped out the popcorn and drinks as if from thin air and offered it around. The girls remained calm and casual, trying to enjoy themselves and strike up some small talk while they waited for the movie to start playing.

'So, what are we seeing?' Amy smiled.

'The new Adam Sandler movie.' Flame winked at her.

'You mean 'Blended'? The new _romantic_ comedy?' Rouge questioned.

'That's the one.' Darius smiled seductively.

Rouge smiled back before subtly exchanging looks with the other girls. Ok, maybe they were in a bit of trouble, and maybe Cream was right. Maybe their intentions were the same from the very beginning! They were snapped out of their sorts by the speakers vibrating in their ears once the movie started playing.

It would've been not ten, maybe fifteen, minutes into the movie and the boys were trying their luck. Connor did the classic 'yawn, stretch, arm magically ends up around Blaze's shoulder', Blaze tried to remain calm and at least smiled at him before leaning in a little. As Cream put her hand in for popcorn, so did Cyro. Suddenly the popcorn was forgotten and they were holding hands. Cream tried to remain calm, and allowed him to hold her hand.

As for Darius and Flame, they were really taking things up a notch. Darius had folded up the arm rest so he could wrap his arms around Rouge, and for the first time ever, the ivory bat was NOT enjoying a gorgeous man wrapping his arms around her... all because it was the wrong one. Flame was taking things slowly but surely... he threw in a few winks at Amy, held her hand and played with her fingers, right up until things escalated.

'You're beautiful, Miss Rose.' Flame whispered.

Amy simply blushed and smiled before turning back to the movie. This apparently wasn't enough of a reaction for Flame, so he placed his hand just above Amy's knee before gradually sliding up... and up... and-

'I'm going to make a trip to the bathroom.' Amy whispered before turning to Rouge. 'Rouge, you coming.'

'Uh, yeah, sure.' Rouge smiled awkwardly.

The two girls quickly stood up and escaped the theatre before Amy dragged Rouge into the bathrooms. She locked the door behind them and began panting. Rouge could only look at her strangely before finally finding the words.

'What the hell, Amy?!' Rouge exclaimed.

'You aren't going to believe what just happened...'

Rouge noticed Amy become a little more pale and held her hand for support. "What happened, Hun?"

'It's Flame! He... he tried... his hand...' Amy couldn't continue as she burst out crying, hugging Rouge tightly. Rouge was not one for hugs, but in this case, she'd make an exception. She wrapped her arms around Amy's small form and they stood there, dead silence.

Around a few minutes later, the girls heard footsteps walk into the bathroom and they stayed silent, not wanting others to know about their private business. They breathed out a sigh of relief when they heard Cream's and Blaze's voices calling out their names. They unlocked the stall and both stepped out. They all had the same look of discomfort noticeable in their eyes, they were all thinking the same thing; they wanted to get out of here.

'I'm so sorry, Cream.' Amy apologized quietly, after the moments of silence. 'I should have listened to you from the beginning, you were right.' Amy pulled all four girls into a group hug, they all wrapped their arms around each other and stayed still.

'It's alright Amy, you didn't know.' Cream whispered back to Amy, instantly forgiving her best friend. After a few more moments of staying in the embrace, the girls broke it off, all staring at each other.

'Alright girls.' Rouge started. 'What are we going to do now?'

'We have no choice but to stay for the rest of the movie, it would be rude to leave in the middle.' Blaze said.

As much as the girls hated it, Blaze had a point. It would be disrespectful for them to just leave without telling them. The four girls shared looks before nodding and stepping out of the bathroom, heading back into the uncomfortable environment. They all took their seats next to the boys, the boys smiled at the girl's arrival.

'Hey, what took so long? You feeling okay?' Flame asked sweetly. Amy stared at him for a brief moment, knowing his 'moves' before nodding.

'Yeah, just peachy.' Amy threw on a tight, fake smile, making it a believable as possible. Flame seemed to believe it since he let out a sigh and smiled.

'Alright, let me know if something is wrong.'

Amy nodded, then turned back to watching the movie. During the movie, the boys were still trying to make the moves on them, but the girls just pushed their arm or hands away from them, as if saying 'I don't want you anywhere near me.'

The boys were confused by their actions and just sat there, watching the movie blankly. When the movie ended, they all walked outside, chucking out their rubbish before heading for the entrance. The boys all abruptly stopped, stopping the girls in their tracks also. They were confused before Connor spoke up.

'Alright, what's up?' All girls shared nervous looks. Amy was about to answer before Darius beat her to it.

'And don't say that nothing's wrong, because one minute, we're all happy and then the next, you ladies seem so... not willing to even be near us.' He sounded a bit disappointed, which made the girls feel guilt inside them. They all stayed silent until Rouge decided to speak up.

'Well boys... It's not that we don't want to be next to you, it's just that you guys were moving on to us too fast. We girls don't necessarily like it when boys we don't know try to slip their hands up our thighs..." Rouge shared a glance at Amy.

'And wrapping their arms around us.' Blaze added in, stepping forward.

'And holding our hands when we've barely known you for a week.' Cream also added in shyly. The boys all suddenly looked sullen, guilty.

'We're really sorry girls..." Cyro spoke, still feeling like crap for making them feel so uncomfortable around them.

'We didn't know we were making you feel like that... but why didn't you just tell us? We would have stopped.' Connor added in. All the girls stayed silent until Amy decided to tell them the truth.

'Look guys... we've had an amazing time with you. You've treated us like we're royalty and no one has ever done something like that before... and we really are glad we met you but-'

'There's someone else.' Flame finished for Amy, knowing that the blue hedgehog still had her heart. She nodded sadly, as did the rest of the girls. All the boys stayed silent.

'Well... It was really nice meeting you girls. We think you're all very beautiful and we hope for the best..." Darius stated, knowing this may be the last time they ever see the girls again.

The girls noticed their sullen looks again and pulled them into hugs; Amy hugging Flame, Blaze hugging Connor, Rouge hugging Darius and Cream hugging Cyro. The boys responded by wrapping their arms around their waist, relishing the feeling of hugging such amazing ladies. The girls broke the hugs and said their final goodbyes. The girls began to walk away before seeing Amy still hugging Flame.

'You'll find someone, someday.' She whispered into Flame's ear. 'And they'll treat you much better than I ever did.' Amy parted from Flame after whispering her last words into his ear.

'Well, I guess I'll see you around... bye." She leaned up and pecked his cheek lightly before backing away and turning around, walking with the rest of the girls away. The boys all walked up to Flame, standing next to him. Cyro perched his hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry about it Flame. We'll just find another group of beautiful ladies, no sweat.' Cyro tried to cheer up Flame, but he just pushed past the grey wolf silently.

Flame gave his friends a lop-sided smile before shrugging them off. He watched the girls slowly walk off before an idea came to mind, his eyes lighting up as he ran a few steps forward.

'Hey girls?' Flame called out, causing them to turn around.

'Yeah?' Rouge responded.

'If things don't work out... don't throw away our numbers so fast.' Flame said with a sweet smile.

'We'll keep that in mind.' Amy smiled back.

Flame nodded as the boys walked the few steps up to him and waved the girls off again. When they were finally out of eyesight and definitely out of earshot, the three boys turned and looked at their friend, confused by his sudden action.

'You really liked this one, didn't you?' Darius spoke up.

'I did, but if she's happy, I'm happy.' Flame answered.

'I'm sure we'll see them around?' Cyro tried to lift the mood.

'Yeah, anyways... Let's go.' Flame smiled before the four friends left the mall.

When the girls finally arrived back at Amy's home, they got changed into their casual attire and lounged about the living room for a few minutes. They relished in the relief that they didn't have to lie or hide anymore. Not only that, they were excited, they decided they were going to be the bigger people here and tell those silly dorks of theirs how they felt!

'Sonic and Tails will be at home, so I guess Cream and I will be headed that way?' Amy said.

'Knuckles will be on Angel Island with the emerald, no doubt.' Rouge added.

'Silver's place is on the way to the Island, I can walk with you until there, Rouge?' Blaze suggested.

'Sounds good.' Rouge smiled.

'You know, even though thing clearly didn't go that well with the new guys, I'm still kinda glad it happened.' Cream smiled.

'How do you mean?' Blaze asked.

'We made four new really nice friends.'

'And we have back up men.'

'ROUGE!' The three girls shouted.

'I'm just sayin'!'

The girls began to giggle a little before rolling on the floor in laughter, while Rouge was right, they decided to dwell more on Cream's theory. At the end of the day, they had made four new friend, sweet, kind-hearted, handsome friends. For all they knew, one day the new comers and the original boys might even become good friends.

After they composed themselves, Amy and Cream set out towards Sonic and Tails' house and Blaze and Rouge headed off to Silver's before Rouge continued onto Angel Island. There was no denying they were all pretty nervous, even Rouge. She wouldn't dare admit it, of course, and no doubt she would have her own way of expressing her feelings for Knuckles. The girls secretly thought she would probably just tell him they were now dating.

Amy and Cream arrived at their destination first, with it only being a few minute walk. They exchanged looks before taking in a deep breath and walking towards the garage.

They walked up to the wooden door in front of the workshop, pausing for a moment trying to control the butterflies flowing freely around their stomachs.

'You ready for this Cream?' Amy asked, about to ring the doorbell, her hand hovering above it. Cream's face was a ferocious red as her heart slammed into her ribcage. She could tell Amy was just as nervous since her face put red roses to shame.

'Y-y-yeah.' Cream stuttered nervously, biting the corner of her lip to keep her from screaming at Amy to ring the doorbell already. Amy breathed out a heavy sigh and pressed the white button of the doorbell, hearing the bell chimes inside. They got even more nervous when their ears picked up the sound of hurried footsteps coming closer to them until reaching the door. The wooden door opened and they were faced with the two tailed kitsune, rubbing his baby blue eyes a little before smiling brightly at his close friends.

'Hiya Amy and Cream!" He stated cheerfully, shooting them a warm smile. "What brings you here?"

'Well...' Amy started, rubbing the back of her neck and fidgeting around with her dress. 'We came to see you and Sonic... There's something we've been meaning to tell you, for a while too.'

'Ah?' Tails tilted his head to the side cutely, his eyes lit up with confusion and curiousness. He turned around and stood beside the door, beckoning the girls to enter their humble abode. The girls thanked him and walked in, Tails trailing behind them as they all entered the living room. Sonic was perched on the couch, lying on his back without a care in the world. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps approach the living room and stood up, seeing the girls walk in.

He offered a smile and a wink. 'Hey girls, what's up?' Amy and Cream shared a glance before Amy walked up to him, taking his hand into hers.

'Can I talk to you? Alone?' Amy asked quietly. Sonic was a little confused but blushed a bright pink when he felt Amy link fingers with his and drag him into the kitchen, away from the living room. Tails was curious and was about to follow them until Cream took his hand, stopping him from moving. He blushed and glanced back at her, seeing her avoid his gaze.

'C-can I talk t-to you too?' She shyly asked, still grasping his hand softly. Tails stood still, staring at her before nodding slightly and let Cream guide him along to the couch. They both took a seat next to each other, just staring into each other's eyes, suddenly forgetting everything they were planning to say to each other. Cream tore her gaze away and stared at the table next to them.

'Come on Cream, get a grip. This is your only shot!' Cream screamed in her mind as she blew out a shaky sigh and sat up straighter, getting ready to say something she's been meaning to say for a while.

'Tails...' Cream started, placing a hand on top of his, which caused them both to blush. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you... for a while now too..."

Cream blew out another shaky sigh before continuing. 'Tails... I think you're the most sweetest guy I've ever met, your funny, extremely smart, talented and not to mention c-cute.' She stuttered on the last part, blushing like mad. Tails was taken aback from her sudden confession but only stayed silent listening to her.

'And I'm sorry that I kept going with Cyro...instead of you…' Tails eyes widened. Is she...saying what he thinks she is saying?

'W-what I-I'm trying to s-say is that I...I...I really like you Tails. A lot.' By now, both rabbit and kitsune were blushing furiously. Tails' mouth was agape. He just couldn't believe she liked him back!

Being bold, he decided to make a move since it's in the moment. He pulled her in for an embrace, snuggling his head into her shoulder blade. They both giggled and blushed but sat there, embracing for another moment before breaking off the hug. They stared into each other's eyes before Tails leaned in and lay a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. Cream closed her eyes on instinct but felt as if her heart was about to rip out of her chest. The kiss lasted about two seconds before their bodies couldn't take it anymore, their hearts were beating so hard that it hurt. They broke it off and touched foreheads.

'I really like you too.' Tails whispered to Cream after a while of contempt silence.

'Yeah, I see that.' They both smiled and giggled, finally happy that they got that off their chest, I mean it's not an easy thing to do.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy, the pink hedgehog was pacing around the kitchen, trying to figure out where to begin. She quickly ran out of walking room and decided she needed fresh air before she passed out, she had never been so nervous in her life. Sonic continued to stare at her intently until she took his wrist and dragged him out onto the second story balcony... ah, yes it was better out here.

'Ok, Amy, what's bugging you?' Sonic said, making her sit down on the seat.

'Well, nothing is bugging me exactly?' Amy responded.

'It doesn't look like that?' Sonic snickered as he leant against the railing next to her.

'Well, Sonic... I-I've come to tell you t-that...'

'Yes, Amy?'

'That I... I...'

'I'm gunna go out on a limb here and say you've either ditched the red hedgecat or you've decided to take it to the next step?' Sonic folded his arms and smiled, secretly sad on the inside.

'Ditched... Not that there was anything going on to begin with?!' Amy snapped, standing up to be level with the blue blur.

'Hey, I'm not going to get into an argument I can't win. Anyway, why do you feel the need to tell me so?' Sonic smiled, enjoying every moment of Amy's nerves.

Amy opened her mouth, about to force out the truth until she realised how much Sonic was loving this. She suddenly realised he knew what was coming. Which made her remember back to the spontaneous picnic the boys had taken them on and all those moves Sonic had made on her... surely that wasn't nothing? Maybe she could turn the tables? Make him admit it first!

'Oh, I don't. I actually came to ask about you... on the picnic?' Amy smiled the same way Sonic was.

'The p-picnic?' Sonic stuttered, his smile vanishing.

'Yes. They were some smooth moves, you know. I really was comfortable and was just curious as to whether or not maybe... it meant anything to you?' Amy said as she sauntered towards Sonic.

She couldn't believe how confident she sounded and appeared. Maybe this was a sign she was hanging around Rouge too much, and she knew it was working because her blue hero was not only shaking but visibly sweating already. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it just a little bit.

'Oh, uh... w-well, Amy. T-The p-picnic was, uh...'

'Yes, Sonic?' Amy smiled.

Sonic was now putting Knuckles' fur to shame, he had never been so flustered or thrown off guard. He looked up at the rosy hedgehog and noticed the tables had turned in a matter of seconds... it suddenly occurred to him exactly what was happening, and he decided there was no way that Amy Rose was winning that easily. She was going to admit it first! He calmed down before putting a casual, confident, cocky and, not to mention, sexy smile on his muzzle before standing tall over Amy.

'I know, Amy, it's ok! You can admit it now.' Sonic smiled.

'Excuse me?' Amy widened her eyes.

'Come on, Ames. Just admit it, stop playing games.'

'Not until you admit it first, Hedgehog.' Amy snickered.

'Not likely, Pinky.' Sonic winked.

'Please, you're bursting at the seams.'

'You've been losing your mind over me since we were 8 years old.' Sonic smiled, throwing Amy off.

'Yeah? Well... well... uh-oh.' Amy whispered the last part to herself suddenly realising she had no comeback.

'Come here, you loser.' Sonic smiled.

Sonic caught the pink hedgehog off guard before grabbing her by the waist and dipping her down before embracing her in a deep and passionate kiss. Amy's eyes were wide in shock and amazement at first before she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Sonic pulled her back up and brought her back on balance before breaking off the kiss.

'How was that?' Sonic said with a cocky grin.

'Tastes like victory.' Amy smirked.

'Victo- Dammit!' Sonic cursed suddenly realising this meant he admitted it first.

'Just couldn't keep away from me, could you, Sonic?' Amy said as she began to strut around the balcony.

Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes before the two began to play fight and joke around. Sonic was surprised at how happy and relieved he was about feeling this way with Amy, he'd always been too scared to show his true emotions... but Rouge can never know that! They were more than happy they had finally opened up to each other and told the truth. Just one thing left...

'I'm sorry about Flame. I know that would've hurt you.' Amy said as she kept her arms wrapped around her man.

'The past is in the past. The point is, you're mine now!' Sonic exclaimed before tickling her again.

By this point, Rouge had dropped Blaze off by Silver's and began making her way to Angel Island. TEN MINUTES LATER, Blaze was still out the front of Silver's house, hovering her hand over his doorbell. She definitely topped the cake for the nerves. She finally took in a deep breath and forced herself to ring it.

'Oh my, God. What have I done?!' Blaze whispered to herself.

She heard footsteps getting closer and closer before the door finally opened. Blaze was met with a sleepy hedgehog, yawning as he rubbed his eyes cutely. A blush formed on the purple cat's muzzle as she watched him rub away the fatigue in his eyes and opened them fully to reveal two shocked golden eyes.

'Blaze? What are you doing here? Not that I mind or a-anything like that.' Silver said, correcting himself as he didn't want to seem as though he minded Blaze's presence.

'Oh, well I came here to talk to you.' Blaze avoided his piercing yellow eyes, glancing out to the side. 'It's important.

Silver's face instantly fell curious as he took notice of Blaze's sudden change of demeanour. His face turned curious but still staying serious as he moved to the side, allowing Blaze to enter his house. She thanked him quietly and walked in, observing around his house. She took a seat and asked him to join her. He was a little puzzled but complied with her request, taking a seat on the opposite couch.

'So, what brings you here Blaze?' Silver asked, deciding to play it cool and not allow his nerves to show in his expression. Silver felt his stomach tie in knots as he waited patiently for Blaze's reply. After a moment of silence, Blaze suddenly blurted out everything she's been wanting to say for a while...

'Silver, I'm in LOVE with you, okay? There, I said it! And I'm sorry that I kept going off with Connor. I just wanted to feel a romantic connection for once and Connor was able to show me just a glimpse of that but you... You were able to make me feel things I've never felt before, and you know what? I loved it. and I love you.' Blaze's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from saying anymore, she couldn't believe what she had just said, why? Why did she have to blurt out something as embarrassing as tha-

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a warm sensation, firmly pressed on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Silver's lips pressed upon her own. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped a little in his mouth. Her face grew a bright red as she gave into the kiss, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. She tilted her head to the side, feeling her face on fire and her heart beating wildly. Silver broke off the kiss, touching foreheads with Blaze, panting a little.

'I... love you too Blaze... I always have and I always will.' Blaze glanced up, locking eyes with the grey hedgehog. She saw two emotions written clearly in them. Love and Compassion. She smiled and pecked his nose gently. He smiled back and pulled her into his arms, placing her on his lap sideways and pulling her closely into his body. He kissed her shoulder lovingly and nuzzled into her collarbone, enjoying the feeling while it lasts...

Finally, on Angel Island when Rouge arrived, she casual made her way to the grand entrance of the Master Emerald. The grass was thick, green and lush as it surrounds the pillars of stone that held up the mighty emerald and the other smaller ones that lay alone, awaiting the chaos emeralds. She took a deep breath and forced herself to shake off the nerves as she stepped forward to the grand steps that lead up to the green gem and a crabby, red guardian.

'I see you're working yourself to the bone?' Rouge spoke up, arms folded and a coy smile plastered on her muzzle.

'Always.' Knuckles smirked after being awoken from his daze and realised who he had been greeted by.

'How about you come down here for a couple of minutes?' Rouge said, a little less confident than before.

'I don't think so.' Knuckles said, having now returned to his napping position.

'Or I could come up there and keep you and that prize gem company?' Rouge giggled as she checked out her nails.

Knuckles eyes quickly widened In a panic at the thought of that bat getting anywhere near the Master Emerald before he shot up and casually jogged down the grand stairs to meet the ivory bat. Rouge plaster a victory smile on her muzzle before she took a seat on the grass, trying to relax herself.

'Alright, Rouge. What do you want?' Knuckles asked, standing over her.

'Well, I just wanted to talk to you is all?' Rouge smiled innocently.

'Really?' Knuckles narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

'Of course.' Rouge smiled again as she pat the grass next to her, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Knuckles shrugged before sitting next to the ivory bat, waiting for her to start rattling off about the latest gem she'd stolen, a new brand of makeup she'd just tried of the latest date with that God awful Darius Bat! Just the thought of it was making the hot headed echidna angry, but he quickly calmed himself done when Rouge took a breath in to speak.

'So, uh... there's something I've been meaning to tell you.' Rouge said nervously.

'Oh yeah?' Knuckles ears perked up in curiosity.

'Yeah. So, we've been friends for a long time and-'

'Friends?' Knuckles cut in with a cocky grin.

'Shut up and let me finish. Anyway, and I think you're a pretty cool guy so I've decided we should go out.' Rouge finished, her nose in the air, proudly.

Knuckles eyes widened in surprise, shocked at what he was hearing. Not just at the fact Rouge clearly had feelings for him, but at the fact she had suddenly decided for the both of them that they were now going out. He found it scary and funny, yet still not at all surprising.

'I see. So you've decided we're going out simply because I'm a... and I quote... 'pretty cool guy?' Knuckles mocked.

'You're flirting with the line, Knucklehead.' Rouge gritted her teeth, realising what Knuckles was getting at.

'Oh, Rouge. I don't think I'm the one flirting with anything here.'

'You're really going to make me do it, aren't you?'

'I'm not making you do anything? I'm just surprised that-'

'Alright you, j***!' Rouge cut him off as she got to her feet. 'I like you! Maybe even... L-WORD you! There, you happy? I said it! Now are you gunna date me or not? Because if not then you're missing out on a fine piece of-'

Rouge was cut off by a warm, moist sensation covering her lips, and an even warmer sensation covering her cheeks. She'd never blushed so hard in her life! Knuckles had to attempt to shut up the ivory bat many times before, but this was the first time he'd actually won. He pulled her into a strong embrace before planting one right on her lips. As soon as she got over the fact something was attached to her face, she relished in the fact she had finally won the heart of the hot headed echidna.

'So that Darius Douche is out of the picture, right?' Knuckles smirked after breaking off the kiss.

'Of course he is, Dummy!' Rouge giggled before leaning in again.

As night dawned on the planet of Mobius, Knuckles went back to Rouge's with her, Blaze stayed over with Silver, Cream stayed with Tails and Sonic ended up heading over to Amy's. As clichéd, romance stories would have it, each couple ended up falling asleep together while watching their favourite movies and eating junk food. This time with no awkward spoon feeding, sneaky moves or hidden texts!

Yep, this was the way it was meant to be...


End file.
